Rosamund's Little Family
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [Evil Under the Sun Fanfic] -Rosamund D., Kenneth M., Linda M.- Tujuh bulan setelah kematian Arlena, Kenneth dan Rosamund akhirnya menikah. Inilah impian Rosamund, hidup di desa dengan keluarga yang sangat ia cintai. Hidup dengan Kenneth dan Linda. Read and Review?


**Disclaimer: Evil Under the Sun **©** Agatha Christie**

**No commercial advantages gained by making this fanfiction.**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rosamund tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada kain sutra mewah yang dulu selalu ia kenakan bahkan jika berada di rumah sekalipun. Sekarang yang menutupi tubuhnya adalah gaun sederhana yang tetap mampu memancarkan kecantikannya. Walau hanya mengenakan baju berbahan wol, sentuhan modis yang ia miliki masih sangat terasa.

Hari ini ia bangun cukup pagi, jam setengah sepuluh. Sepertinya ia bisa membantu pelayan dapurnya untuk membuat sarapan. Rumah yang ia tempati sekarang tidaklah sebesar rumah yang dulu ia miliki di London. Rumahnya sekarang adalah rumah sederhana yang cukup menampung sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ia bahkan dapat menghemat pengeluarannya untuk membayar jasa pelayan.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Marshall. Anda bangun cukup pagi, apa tidur Anda nyenyak semalam?" sapa pelayannya.

"Tentu, Susan."

Ah. Rosamund benar-benar bahagia mendengar panggilan itu. Padahal ia sudah menjabat selama satu bulan sebagai Mrs. Marshall, tapi tetap saja rasanya masih sulit diterima. Rasanya sulit membayangkan impiannya akhirnya tercapai. Impiannya untuk hidup kembali di desa seperti saat ia masih kecil. Mengenang masa-masa yang ia lalui bersama Kennneth saat mereka masih sangat hijau.

Siapa yang sangka perasaannya yang sudah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya terbalas juga. Walau harus menjadi Mrs. Marshall yang ketiga, itu sudah cukup bagi Rosamund. Dan ia akan pastikan bahwa dirinya akan bisa menjadi Mrs. Marshall yang terakhir dan menemani Ken sampai rambut mereka memutih.

"Susan, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pelayannya yang bernama Susan itu tersenyum ramah, "Tidak perlu, Nyonya. Semuanya sudah hampir selesai. Anda bisa duduk di meja makan dengan tenang."

Jika seperti itu, mungkin ada baiknya Rosamund membangunkan suaminya tercinta itu. Saat itulah, ia berpapasan dengan Linda.

"Oh, pagi, Linda. Ingin kubuatkan teh?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi.

Linda menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa menyuruh Susan membuatkannya untukku."

Rosamund masih memperhatikan punggung Linda hingga gadis itu masuk ke ruang makan. Anak tirinya itu sebenarnya sangat manis, tapi dia memang terkesan tertutup. Rosamund dapat mengerti hal itu, karena Linda sudah ditinggalkan ibunya saat ia baru lahir dan Rosamund yakin Arlena tidak pernah bisa menjadi sosok ibu untuk Linda. Ah, Arlena yang malang dan juga bodoh.

Tidak ingin lama-lama memikirkan tragedi yang sudah berlalu tujuh bulan yang lalu itu, Rosamund segera bergegas masuk ke kamar suaminya. Tapi, ternyata suaminya sudah bangun, bahkan sudah selesai mencuci muka. "Tidurmu nyenyak, Ken?" tanyanya sambil mendekat.

Kenneth mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya, "Oh, tentu, Sayang. Kau tumben bangun pagi sekali."

"Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat, aku sudah tidak sabar menebar bibit bunga-bunga aster itu di kebun," sahut Rosamund berapi-api yang membuatnya terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

"Kau bisa saja menyuruh George untuk melakukannya, kau tidak perlu mengerjakan hal-hal yang akan membuat tanganmu kotor."

"Ohh ... kenapa sekarang kau berusaha mencegahku? Kau yang membuatku berada dalam posisi ini, Ken. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan hidup di desa. Kalau kau melarangku mengerjakan berbagai hal, aku bisa mati bosan di sini," rajuk Rosamund.

Kenneth menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, "Hm, omong kosong. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah merasa bosan semenjak kita pindah kemari. Aku adalah orang yang tahu semua keinginanmu saat ini, Sayang."

"Oh-oh, baiklah, Ken. Kau menang. Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita sarapan? Jika kau tidak ada kerjaan, kau bisa membantuku di kebun nanti. Bagaimana?"

Kenneth mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku sudah ada janji untuk memeriksa kuda-kuda Mr. Lamb nanti siang."

Dan berbagai celotehan ringan pun menemani mereka sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di meja makan. Mereka sudah disambut dengan sarapan hangat yang sangat menggelitik lidah untuk segera mencicipinya. "Linda, kau sudah bangun rupanya," kata Ken sembari duduk di kursi utama.

"Hm, pagi, Ayah."

Setelah perbincangan singkat, akhirnya ketiga orang tersebut memulai sarapan mereka. Kenneth benar-benar senang saat melihat meja makannya saat ini. Dulu, saat Arlena masih hidup, dia tidak pernah melihat meja makan yang lengkap seperti ini. Biasanya hanya dirinya sendiri yang makan di meja makan. Arlena lebih memilih makan di kamarnya dan ia cukup tahu kalau Linda benar-benar tidak menyukai Arlena sehingga membuat gadis itu lebih sering menutup diri di kamarnya.

Tapi setelah menikahi Rosamund, Linda berubah. Gadis itu bahkan bisa lebih dulu bangun daripada dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti Arlena yang selalu tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Linda, Rosamund sangat menghargai anak tirinya itu dan Linda pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu mau duduk di meja makan bersama-sama seperti ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kenneth benar-benar merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar untuk keluarga kecilnya ini.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan dan kopinya, Kenneth pun berangkat untuk menemui Mr. Lamb. Dan dimulailah pekerjaan Rosamund siang ini. Melihat Rosamund yang sibuk mengangkat berbagai perlengkapan berkebun, Linda benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

Rosamund tersenyum memandang Linda, "Oh, tentu, Sayang. Kau bisa menungguku di kebun belakang, aku akan segera kesana membawa bibit bunga aster. Kau bisa membantuku untuk menanamnya, kan?"

Linda mengangguk pelan dan melakukan semua perkataan Rosamund. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Rosamund sudah ada di sebelah Linda dengan sekantung bibit bunga aster. Setelah memberitahu cara menanamnya, Linda pun mulai ikut bekerja.

Saat asyik dengan bibit asternya, sesekali Rosamund melihat Linda yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Linda?"

"Oh itu," balas Linda saat dirinya tertangkap basah. "Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau mau melepaskan pekerjaanmu sebagai penjahit busana terkenal hanya demi menikahi ayahku? Dan rela hidup di desa seperti ini?"

Rosamund memandang Linda sebentar kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, "Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Bisa dibilang aku bosan dengan pekerjaanku dan tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa aku kecil. Dimana saat itu aku hidup di desa, ditemani anjing-anjing dan kuda-kuda tak lupa dengan kebun apel dan bunga aster. Belum lagi, kalau kami membuat api unggun."

"Padahal aku yakin ada banyak perempuan yang iri akan kesuksesanmu tapi kau malah melepaskannya hanya demi kehidupan desa saat kau kecil. Apa ada yang sangat berarti di masa lalumu itu?" tanya Linda lagi.

"Ada, aku punya tetangga. Umurnya empat tahun lebih tua dari aku dan aku menyukainya sejak kecil. Namanya Kenneth Marshall."

Linda menaikkan alisnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum, "Jadi kau menyukai ayahku sejak kecil. Benar-benar romantis. Dan sayangnya ayahku itu tidak terlalu romantis, kan? Apa kau tidak menyesal?"

"Oh tidak, kenapa harus menyesal? Impianku akhirnya tercapai. Impianku untuk memiliki seorang suami dan bahkan sekarang aku sudah punya anak yang bisa aku jaga dan aku didik. Apa yang harus aku sesali, hm?" sahut Rosamund panjang lebar sambil menoleh ke arah Linda.

Linda tertegun sejenak begitu mendengar ucapan Rosamund. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menganggapnya sebagai anak selain ayahnya sendiri. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Oh tentu, gadis manis, kau ingin apa?"

Wajah Linda terlihat tersipu-sipu dan sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya yang menandakan ia sangat gugup. "Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan ibu. Ibu kandungku meninggal saat melahirkanku dan Arlena bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Jadi, apa boleh aku memanggilmu ibu?"

Rosamund terdiam sejenak dan perlahan-lahan wanita itu memeluk Linda. "Tentu saja boleh. Terima kasih, Sayang. Aku sempat khawatir bahwa kau tidak akan menerimaku sebagai ibumu, tapi sepertinya aku mengkhatirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

Dalam pelukan Rosamund, Linda tersenyum. "Ah, jadi seperti ini pelukan seorang ibu," pikirnya.

Ini impian kecil Rosamund mengenai sebuah keluarga dan sekarang ia sudah memilikinya. Ia berjanji akan menjaga orang-orang yang ia kasihi ini. Ken dan Linda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~The End~**_

_**A/N: Baru aja selesai baca novel ini, terus gregetan sama pasangan di atas. Akhirnya saya buat fanficnya aja wkwk xD Semoga suka ya bagi yang udah mampir. Yang mau memberi review, silahkan :3**_


End file.
